


there will be no grand choirs to sing.

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there."Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.





	there will be no grand choirs to sing.

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.  _

Brian jumped as Pat sat down beside him. 

"Jeez, man, next time be more gentle when you decide to drop onto the couch. You startled me." Brian tried to mask his heavy breathing with a laugh. 

"Sorry, man, didn't mean to startle you. Anyway, are you ready to finish writing this script?" Pat offered Brian an apologetic smile as he opened his laptop. 

"Definitely, let's get this done with." Brian forced a smile back. 

Pat raised his hand to give Brian a high five and Brian flinched. 

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

"Are you okay, Brian?" Pat asked, a hand reaching out to rest on Brian's shoulder. 

Brian shrugged it off.

"I'm fine, I promise. I just didn't sleep much and the energy drink I had a while earlier is wearing off, so I'm a bit skittish." Brian nudged Pat's arm. "Hands to yourself and let's get this show started!"

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

_ "Sure, I guess. I honestly just want to not think about work stress for a bit." Brian finally took a sip from his almost forgotten drink.  _

_ The man gave Brian's shoulder a firm pat, then ordered a drink for himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Brian properly, but his eyes went right to the spinner ring Brian was messing with.  _

_ "Someone special in your life, or…?" the man asked.  _

_ "No, not in that way at least. It's from my sister. She recently moved back to our hometown and she gave me this to remind me of her while she's away." Brian laughed awkwardly as he explained.  _

"Nice haircut, by the way. I thought you weren't going to cut it any time soon." Pat started opening the files where all of the script and ideas were written. 

"Thanks, I just honestly felt like I needed some genuine change." Brian laughed as he ran a hand through his now short hair 

"It's a refreshing change, I bet. Especially now that summer is close and it's getting warmer." Pat also ran his hand into his long hair. "I should cut mine too. At least a little bit."

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

_ "Sure, I guess. I honestly just want to not think about work stress for a bit." Brian finally took a sip from his almost forgotten drink.  _

_ The man gave Brian's shoulder a firm pat, then ordered a drink for himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Brian properly, but his eyes went right to the spinner ring Brian was messing with.  _

_ "Someone special in your life, or…?" the man asked.  _

_ "No, not in that way at least. It's from my sister. She recently moved back to our hometown and she gave me this to remind me of her while she's away." Brian laughed awkwardly as he explained.  _

_ "So this…" He gestures at Brian. "Is free real estate right now, isn't it?"  _

_ "I'm not really looking for a hookup or relationship right now." Brian scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  _

_ The other man hummed, his hand moving in to gently run it down Brian's thigh.  _

_ "Come on, you can let yourself have some fun. You said it yourself, you don't want to think about work stress, and I can help with that." the other purred. Before Brian could say anything, the others hand went into Brian's hair and stroked it. "I appreciate guys like you, who just let their hair grow out like this. It's a really attractive quality in a guy." _

"Patrick Gill, really? You want to cut your hair now? I'm shocked." Brian looked smugly at Pat. 

"Oh shut up. Let's get back to work." Pat shook his head and chuckled, then started explaining some of his notes for the script. 

They worked on it for a while, made some plans, did some changes to the script. Brian wasn't very familiar with Dark Souls lore, so this was really mostly on Pat to write and work things out, while Brian was just there to give his opinion and add his own comedic flair.

As time passed, Pat seemed to get significantly closer to Brian. 

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

_ "Sure, I guess. I honestly just want to not think about work stress for a bit." Brian finally took a sip from his almost forgotten drink.  _

_ The man gave Brian's shoulder a firm pat, then ordered a drink for himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Brian properly, but his eyes went right to the spinner ring Brian was messing with.  _

_ "Someone special in your life, or…?" the man asked.  _

_ "No, not in that way at least. It's from my sister. She recently moved back to our hometown and she gave me this to remind me of her while she's away." Brian laughed awkwardly as he explained.  _

_ "So this…" He gestures at Brian. "Is free real estate right now, isn't it?"  _

_ "I'm not really looking for a hookup or relationship right now." Brian scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  _

_ The other man hummed, his hand moving in to gently run it down Brian's thigh.  _

_ "Come on, you can let yourself have some fun. You said it yourself, you don't want to think about work stress, and I can help with that." the other purred. Before Brian could say anything, the others hand went into Brian's hair and stroked it. "I appreciate guys like you, who just let their hair grow out like this. It's a really attractive quality in a guy." _

_ Brian pushed his hand away. _

_ "Please stop, I already said no." Brian huffed then got up from the chair he was sitting on and, without any other word, he turned around to leave.  _

_ For a while, Brian felt a little bit like a lost puppy. He didn't know where to go or what to do, so he decided to head to the bathroom. He bumped into a few people on the way there, apologising to each of them. When he finally reached the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief.  _

A cold hand fell on Brian's thigh, although Pat seemed more focused on the script. Brian's heart started beating faster as he found it more and more hard to breathe. 

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, immediately pushing Pat away as tears formed into Brian's eyes. "S-sorry, I… I need to go to the bathroom." Brian sprinted to the bathroom as soon as he announced his departure.

Pat watched him go with a confused expression. Brian slammed the bathroom door shut and locked in. He began wheezing, his chest felt tight and, before he knew it, he was crying. 

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

_ "Sure, I guess. I honestly just want to not think about work stress for a bit." Brian finally took a sip from his almost forgotten drink.  _

_ The man gave Brian's shoulder a firm pat, then ordered a drink for himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Brian properly, but his eyes went right to the spinner ring Brian was messing with.  _

_ "Someone special in your life, or…?" the man asked.  _

_ "No, not in that way at least. It's from my sister. She recently moved back to our hometown and she gave me this to remind me of her while she's away." Brian laughed awkwardly as he explained.  _

_ "So this…" He gestures at Brian. "Is free real estate right now, isn't it?"  _

_ "I'm not really looking for a hookup or relationship right now." Brian scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  _

_ The other man hummed, his hand moving in to gently run it down Brian's thigh.  _

_ "Come on, you can let yourself have some fun. You said it yourself, you don't want to think about work stress, and I can help with that." the other purred. Before Brian could say anything, the others hand went into Brian's hair and stroked it. "I appreciate guys like you, who just let their hair grow out like this. It's a really attractive quality in a guy." _

_ Brian pushed his hand away. _

_ "Please stop, I already said no." Brian huffed then got up from the chair he was sitting on and, without any other word, he turned around to leave.  _

_ For a while, Brian felt a little bit like a lost puppy. He didn't know where to go or what to do, so he decided to head to the bathroom. He bumped into a few people on the way there, apologising to each of them. When he finally reached the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief.  _

_ As he sat in front of the sink and quickly washed his face with some cold water, he felt a pair of hands grab his waist and pull him back. Before he could make any noise, a hand moved from Brian's hip to his mouth. He tried to scream, but to no avail, as he got dragged into one of the stalls. Something was shoved under Brian's nose and as soon as he inhaled, he started feeling dizzy. He looked up and he could see the man he met at the bar smirking down at him.  _

_ Brian felt like he was moving in slow motion, his whole body felt numb, but he still managed to struggle. He felt lips clash with his as his pants were pulled off. _

_ The last thing Brian remembered were the cold hands touching him.  _

Brian heard knocking on the bathroom door and Pat asking him what's wrong. Brian didn't answer. After some time, Brian could hear Pat calling Laura and asking for help.

Around thirteen minutes later, Brian heard another knock, this time followed by his sister's voice.

"Brian? You can come out, Pat's gone." She said softly. "Please let me in… or we can just talk like this, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

Brian slowly unlocked the door and pulled Laura into a tight hug as he broke down into sobs once again. After a while, when Brian realized himself what happened the previous night, he spoke up.

_ Brian sat on the chair at the bar, his hand messing a black spinner ring on the table absentmindedly, staring emptily at the glass of whatever alcohol he had in there.  _

_ "Buy you a drink?" A man asked as he slid into the spot next to Brian, with a bright smile on his face, longer hair, thick rimmed glasses, and eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. _

_ "No, thank you." Brian offered him a polite smile in return.  _

_ "Would you mind at least some company? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone around here, there might be creeps around." His laugh wasn't loud, but it felt like some sort of statement.  _

_ "Sure, I guess. I honestly just want to not think about work stress for a bit." Brian finally took a sip from his almost forgotten drink.  _

_ The man gave Brian's shoulder a firm pat, then ordered a drink for himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Brian properly, but his eyes went right to the spinner ring Brian was messing with.  _

_ "Someone special in your life, or…?" the man asked.  _

_ "No, not in that way at least. It's from my sister. She recently moved back to our hometown and she gave me this to remind me of her while she's away." Brian laughed awkwardly as he explained.  _

_ "So this…" He gestures at Brian. "Is free real estate right now, isn't it?"  _

_ "I'm not really looking for a hookup or relationship right now." Brian scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  _

_ The other man hummed, his hand moving in to gently run it down Brian's thigh.  _

_ "Come on, you can let yourself have some fun. You said it yourself, you don't want to think about work stress, and I can help with that." the other purred. Before Brian could say anything, the others hand went into Brian's hair and stroked it. "I appreciate guys like you, who just let their hair grow out like this. It's a really attractive quality in a guy." _

_ Brian pushed his hand away. _

_ "Please stop, I already said no." Brian huffed then got up from the chair he was sitting on and, without any other word, he turned around to leave.  _

_ For a while, Brian felt a little bit like a lost puppy. He didn't know where to go or what to do, so he decided to head to the bathroom. He bumped into a few people on the way there, apologising to each of them. When he finally reached the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief.  _

_ As he sat in front of the sink and quickly washed his face with some cold water, he felt a pair of hands grab his waist and pull him back. Before he could make any noise, a hand moved from Brian's hip to his mouth. He tried to scream, but to no avail, as he got dragged into one of the stalls. Something was shoved under Brian's nose and as soon as he inhaled, he started feeling dizzy. He looked up and he could see the man he met at the bar smirking down at him.  _

_ Brian felt like he was moving in slow motion, his whole body felt numb, but he still managed to struggle. He felt lips clash with his as his pants were pulled off. _

_ The last thing Brian remembered were the cold hands touching him.  _

_ When Brian woke up, he felt empty. He was alone in a stall, his pants were on the floor and he felt  _ ** _empty._ ** _ _

_ He pulled up his pants, called for an Uber, and went home.  _

_ As he stumbled into the apartment, he saw Jonah on the couch, playing on his Switch.  _

_ "Had some fun last night?" Jonah asked when he looked up from the console.  _

_ Brian shrugged and went to his room. He couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror for a few moments. He swallowed hard, then went to grab a pair of scissors and snuck into the bathroom. He took another long look at himself before he began to cut his hair.  _

"I think… I think I got raped…" Brian's voice was so quiet when he spoke, sounding as if he had a hard time believing it himself, but he knew it was true. 

"Oh my god, Brian…" Laura's hug tightened around him for a moment before she started looking all over Brian. "Are you hurt? Like, did you get injured other than… You know.." 

Brian shook his head, but he still couldn't help himself but sob a little more. 

"We can call the police, we'll sort this out." Laura was crying as well when she spoke, a hand gently threading through Brian's hair. "I got you, Brian. I got you."

Laura held Brian there for a while. When Jonah came home and asked what happened, he took it upon himself to find the bastard who would do something like this to Brian.

"What did he look like?" Jonah asked. 

"Like Pat…" Brian said quietly.

Laura and Jonah both looked at each other, having a sort of silent conversation. 

  
  
  
  
  


It turns out, as expected, that it wasn't Pat who did it, but a guy who, if you didn't know how Pat looked like and you'd only know a description of him, the guy who eventually got convicted definitely would match the description. 

For a while, Brian and Pat didn't talk much, it wasn't easy for either of them. After the whole incident was found out in the office, Tara made sure that Brian and Pat didn't have to interact unless it was absolutely needed.

Brian left for his hometown for a couple of weeks, then when he got back, he started recording Unraveled again, only without Pat. It was hard, without the chemistry that the two of them had, Unraveled didn't feel the same. It eventually got put on hiatus. 

A year later, for the Sexual Assault Awareness month, Brian came out with his story. 


End file.
